


舞蹈演员与网络作家

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: 假如他们不是演员 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 续《问题学生与家庭教师》





	舞蹈演员与网络作家

**Author's Note:**

> 续[《问题学生与家庭教师》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234340)

有什么地方变了。可又说不上来到底是什么变了。

是见面的时间少了吗？他每天回得越来越晚？还是他们说话的次数、接吻的次数、做爱的次数越来越少？

电脑屏幕的蓝光刺得张铭恩眼睛酸痛，昏暗得只有一盏暖黄色台灯亮着的房间空旷得连银针落地的声音都能听到。原来这个房间这么大的吗？张铭恩看着半页空白的文档没来由地想道。或许他可以考虑写个悬疑恐怖故事。接着他又想道。好冷。最后他才意识到原来是自己没关窗，已经入冬的北京被那与帝都宏伟的气势丝毫不符的凄风所包围着，如同女鬼哀嚎的风声在那条细小的缝隙外凄厉地哭着，仿佛下一秒就会有什么东西冲破玻璃冲进房间——

“啪——”张铭恩关上了窗，几乎是同时门外的客厅亮起了灯，他回头看了一眼床头柜上的钟，听着外面的人脱下衣服踢着拖鞋走进了浴室，然后觉得还是好冷。

陈伟霆和他搬来北京已经有五年多了，从一开始的默默无闻到后来的人气攀升，陈伟霆现在已经是北京一名颇有的人气的舞蹈演员，甚至在全国范围内都有着不少的知名度。张铭恩看过他在某部舞蹈电影里的出演，即使是对这种形式的艺术一窍不通的他也能通过那些镜头感受到由音乐和肢体和律动共同传来的情感张力，那是一种难以用言语来表达的震撼。而在这部电影上映之后，陈伟霆的名声便更大了，即使跟那些网红明星无法相比拟，但也到了走在路上会被偷拍要签名的地步。

张铭恩有一次和他出去的时候就遇到了他的一些狂热的粉丝。当时的他站在路边星巴克的门口，捧着两杯冒着凉气的星冰乐，傻愣愣地看着不远处被围起来的陈伟霆，像个没见过世面的农村孩子。但陈伟霆却是一副游刃有余的样子，他微笑着和粉丝们打招呼，给她们签名跟她们合影，专业得像个职业明星。然后张铭恩听到她们调侃他怎么一个人站在咖啡厅门外，是不是要和“女神”约会。“女神”是陈伟霆的舞伴，他们搭档演出已经有三年多的时间，因为两人默契十足又郎才女貌，所以很多人谣传他们早就在一起了，张铭恩甚至还见到过他们的粉丝精心搜集的一系列粉红证据，譬如情侣衫、情侣帽、情侣首饰、情侣包包之类的，但他从来没跟陈伟霆说过，因为陈伟霆也从来不会跟他主动提这个人。

大多数时候，张铭恩会跟自己说，陈伟霆避而不谈是不想让他多心，所以他也会学着去信任他。但有些时候，他却管不住自己那颗总是爱胡思乱想的脑袋，尤其当他看到那些暧昧的剪辑视频时，即使他明知道这两人只是朋友关系，但他仍然会控制不住自己像弹幕里的粉丝们一样怀疑甚至坚信这两个人肯定有一腿，只不过他的心情绝对不是兴奋。而每当他动摇的时候，他都无比地渴望着陈伟霆的拥抱，他想要他的体温，他的触碰，他的亲吻，他的一切。他想要他，想要的几乎接近疯癫，可他不在。

他总是不在。白天排舞，晚上演出，接到电影剧本的时候还要离开北京好几个月。张铭恩每天对着空荡荡的房子想他想得要发疯，他无数次拿起手机想给他发微信，无数次看着他的号码想要给他打电话，甚至无数次刷着今明两天的航班信息想直接飞过去找他。可是他不敢。他害怕发的微信得不到回应，害怕打过去的电话被他挂断，更怕见到他时对上他错愕而又烦恼的目光。他害怕发现自己已经不被需要了，这个念头光是想想就让他痛苦得几乎窒息，可他不知道自己该怎么做，他不知道。

“你还没睡？”自身后传来的声音让张铭恩有些慌张地收起自己的情绪。他紧张而又期盼地回了一声，感受着那人带着热度的身躯逐渐地靠近了他，他几乎是屏着气握紧了拳头，但是陈伟霆却只是跟他擦肩而过，连一个摸头的动作都没有。那一刻张铭恩几乎浑身都凉了，他惊愕而又恐慌，已经顾不得掩藏自己的情绪便立刻回头去看陈伟霆。可那时人已经穿好了睡衣躺上了床，根本没有在意他。张铭恩在窗边僵了好一会儿才关上电脑跟着爬上了床，他无比渴望地钻进了陈伟霆的怀里，鼻子埋在他的颈窝处用力地呼吸着他身上独有的熟悉的气味。那一刻，所有的爱恋和渴望都在他体内爆发了，他近乎呻吟着吻了吻陈伟霆的颈窝又难耐地蹭了蹭他的大腿，几乎用尽了生平所有的勇气对着面前的人道：“我想做。”

然而那一刻陈伟霆沉默了，他甚至整个人都僵硬了。张铭恩顿时像是被人狠狠地打了一拳，浑身上下从里到外都痛不欲生。紧接着他感到自己鼻头发胀，他吓得连忙转了个身跑下了床。然而那一刻他却是那么迫切地希望陈伟霆会伸手将他拽回去，就像他以前总爱做的那样。但是他没有。张铭恩用力地捂着嘴快步跑出了房间，他能感觉到自己的眼泪已经流到了嘴角，可他却连一点声音都不敢发出来，甚至当他冲进了浴室锁上了门，整个人近乎崩溃地大哭起来时，他都依然不敢出声。

结束了。一切都结束了。

“你怎么了，不舒服吗？”陈伟霆突然在浴室门外拍起了门，张铭恩不知道他是不是感觉到了什么，因为男人的直觉从以前开始就精准得惊人。然而此刻张铭恩却只求他能闭嘴，离开，当作什么都不知道，好让他能输得体面一些。

“你先开门好不好，铭恩？铭恩——”

张铭恩突然拉开门打断了陈伟霆的话。

“你怎么了？”陈伟霆关心地想要摸了摸他的脸，但张铭恩却突然道了句让他怔在原地的话：

“我们分手吧。”

陈伟霆吓得瞪大了眼睛。

“你说什么？”

张铭恩垂着头咬了咬内唇，直接绕过陈伟霆就往房间走。陈伟霆连忙抓住他的手把人拉了回来，可还没来得及追问呢就被对方用力地挣脱了。顿时心慌的陈伟霆赶紧两步跑上去抓住张铭恩的手，无数的疑惑、不安和恐惧交织在一起最后变成了一句愤怒而又恐慌的质问：

“你突然之间发什么神经！”

“滚！”

突然的怒吼让周围的空气都像凝结了一般，陈伟霆惊讶地看着面前的张铭恩，顿时感到了强烈的委屈以及愤怒。

“你让我滚？”他声音轻颤着问道。他最近每天工作这么辛苦这么拼命是为了谁，他花了那么多的心思，筹备了那么盛大的一场演出，现在他的男主角竟然让他滚？

“你不走我走。”

“你先给我把话说清楚！”

“放手！”张铭恩用尽全力地甩开了陈伟霆的手，“你一定要把事情搞得那么难看吗？”

陈伟霆又懵又乱地站在原地，他突然觉得自己好像做了个很荒唐的梦，以至于他一时之间有点无法接受现实地抱着头靠在了墙上。这时张铭恩已经背好了包从他面前大步走过，陈伟霆还没来得及伸手拉住他，厚重的木门就在他面前被狠狠地甩上了。巨响过后的世界安静的瘆人，陈伟霆混乱而又烦躁地揉乱了头顶的头发，顿时有些脱力地跌坐在地上。

妈的，这是什么情况？

完全摸不着头脑的陈伟霆越发的慌张了，下意识想寻求帮助的他手忙脚乱地从地上爬了起来回到房间拿到了手机，然而点开微信才后知后觉地意识到他们两个根本没有共同好友，顿时就忍不住在心里狠狠地骂了一句脏话。这时他就只能点开和张铭恩的聊天窗口给他按了语音通话，紧接着也不管自己毫无头绪就换上衣服抓起钥匙跑出家。

而就在他刚进电梯的时候，拨出去的语音通话就被挂断了。陈伟霆立刻烦躁地啧了一声，暂时退出了聊天页面点开了自己舞团的聊天群，随手就给他们发了好几张张铭恩的相片，有近拍的也有远拍，从正脸到侧脸到背影几乎全方位覆盖。于是群里一下子就炸开了锅，不少和他打拼了多年的兄弟们都在笑他是不是手抖了发错群。倒是宋茜，也就是粉丝们口中的“女神”，回了他一个表情包，上面写着“你们见过这个人吗，没有的话现在就给你们看看，这我男朋友”。于是在她之后几乎都是清一色的“哈哈哈哈哈”在刷屏。

“别闹了，说正事，你们现在都给我出去找人，找到了立刻在群里说一声！”然而此刻的陈伟霆了没有心思跟他们开玩笑，他急得连文字都不想打而直接发了一条语音，说完就退出了聊天页面又点开了张铭恩的聊天窗口，继续给他打语音通话。

“等等什么情况，嫂子不见了？”

“雾草，哥你不会把人给弄丢了吧？”

“不是，哥你好歹给个搜索范围啊，全北京这么大呢。”

妈的。陈伟霆看着他们在群里刷的消息就觉得烦，只好又点开语音准备说话。可谁料到这时候突然一个电话打了进来，陈伟霆连忙拿下手机一看，却发现只是宋茜的来电。

“喂，有事吗？”

“是你有事吧，怎么搞的，人不见了？”

“别提了，我也不知道怎么了，人突然就不见了，还不接我电话。”

“你们不会吵架了吧？”

“算是吧，总之先把人找到再说。”

“你把他电话给我。”

“你要他电话干嘛。”

“你是不是傻，他不接你电话但可能会接我电话啊。”

“对对对，那我微信发你。”陈伟霆说着立刻就挂了电话然后在对话框里敲下了一串数字给宋茜发了过去。

“有消息通知我。”

“OK.”

陈伟霆切回到和张铭恩的聊天窗口，锲而不舍地又给他点了个语音通话，抬眼却正好看到一个眼熟的身影在马路对面走过，连忙赶上闪烁的绿灯一口气追了过去。但还不等他追上那人，就已经从那人背上的包知道自己认错人了。陈伟霆只好放慢速度停了下来，顶着迎面吹来的寒风大口大口地喘着气，突然觉得平时练舞再辛苦也没有现在这么累。微信里的语音通话不知什么时候又被挂断了，陈伟霆看着手机屏幕疲累地叹了口气，却也自我安慰着起码还没有被删除好友，应该还有得救。于是他决定给张铭恩发一条语音信息，不管到底发生了什么事，至少让他们见个面好好把话说清楚吧。

“恩恩，先回家好吗，你就算要分手也得给我个理由吧。”

陈伟霆说完犹豫了一下，生怕张铭恩觉得他这是同意分手的意思，便又补充道：“你先回家好吗，我有件很重要的事情要告诉你，你听完再考虑分手的事好不好。”

说完之后他还是不放心地自己点开听了几遍，直到他觉得应该没什么问题后才切回和宋茜的聊天窗口，问她那边的进展如何。

“等我一下。”收到他消息的宋茜几乎是秒回道，“他刚刚接我电话了。”

陈伟霆立刻来了精神，连忙问道：“你知道他在哪儿了吗？”

“我没敢告诉他我是谁，装作是打错电话的。但我听到他那边挺吵的，有音乐声和说话声，可能在酒吧。”

陈伟霆皱了皱眉，有点不太确定道：“他从来不会一个人去酒吧的。”

“我也是猜测，或者你自己想想看你家附近有没有这样类似的店，我觉得他这么快就进店了应该没走多远。”

“行，我去找找看。”陈伟霆说着先是回头看了一眼和张铭恩的聊天记录，见对方没有回他便收起手机往马路的另一头走去。如果宋茜的推理没有错的话，那这样的店在陈伟霆住的地方附近其实不多，再仔细算一下时间的话，他说不定真的知道张铭恩在哪儿了。想着陈伟霆不由自主地加快了脚步，他沿着马路一路小跑，然后又转入一条单行道，最后终于来到了一家开在路边的热闹小酒吧门前。像这样的地方，在他家附近也就只有两家，但他为什么选择先来这里，是因为他走到一半的时候突然想起他25岁那年的生日是和张铭恩在这里过的，而那一天又正好是他的第一部电影的首映日。当时他们刚看完零点场的电影，还没完全平复激动心情的他硬是拉着张铭恩来到了这家酒吧。明明一点酒都喝不得，但他还是兴在头上地灌了不少，结果后来醉得收都收不住，抱着一个劲就想让他安分点的张铭恩直接吻了上去。当时酒吧里的人都因为这个像疯了一样欢呼起来，但陈伟霆唯一记得清楚的就只有张铭恩当时那既慌张又害羞可也十分享受的表情。虽然因为这事他们之后再也没光顾过这家酒吧，但每次经过时他总是会善意地提醒他他们曾经在这里疯狂的经历。

此刻，陈伟霆紧张而又盼望地推开了面前的玻璃门，双眼急切地在店里寻找着张铭恩的身影，终于放下一颗心头大石地在吧台前找到了他的背包。他于是小心翼翼地推开了面前的人群朝他走过去，然而走近了才发现，这个人没有像他以为的那样一个人默默地喝着酒，而正被身边的一个男人搭讪着。虽然张铭恩脸上的表情看起来很是不自在，但陈伟霆还是因此感到了一阵莫名的愤怒。怪不得不接我电话不回我消息。他甚至控制不住自己这样愤愤地想道。尤其当他看到张铭恩的面前已经摆开了一排空了的小酒杯时，他胸口的愤怒就烧得更痛了。不知道这些短饮最容易醉了吗，还一下子喝那么多！几乎要被愤怒冲昏头脑的陈伟霆仿佛已经忘了自己现在还处于“被分手”的状态，二话不说就挤到两人中间抢过了那男的递给张铭恩的酒一饮而尽。顿时一股强烈的火烧感沿着陈伟霆的食道烧了起来，他皱着眉强忍着咳嗽的冲动，但身上的皮肤还是因为酒精的作用迅速红了起来。被截胡的男人惊讶地看着他，但还没来得及问话呢，就被陈伟霆背后的张铭恩给打断了。

“谁让你喝的！”不知道是因为生气还是着急抑或二者皆有的张铭恩瞪着眼睛就骂道。陈伟霆闻言回头看他，直接抓起他的手就把人从高脚凳上拽了下来。

“跟我回家。”

“你发什么神经！”张铭恩说着就要甩开陈伟霆，但这一次陈伟霆早有准备地先一步把人抱进了怀里，利用体格优势将他牢牢地锁在怀中。

“我们已经分手了！”见体力拼不过陈伟霆的张铭恩只好开始语言攻击。

“谁答应跟你分手了，现在是你单方面离家出走好吗。”

“你！”一下子气不过的张铭恩猛一跺脚便踩在了陈伟霆的鞋子上，那钻心的痛让陈伟霆一下子没忍住松了手，张铭恩便立刻推开了他往店门口跑去。

“靠。”陈伟霆没忍住骂了句脏话，推开碍事的椅子就追了上去。好在张铭恩不是个运动健将，虽然手长脚长但跑得并不算快，况且此刻他还穿着厚重的冬天衣服背着包，因此陈伟霆没花多少力气就成功拽住了他的背包带把人按在了一旁的墙上。

早就已经上气不接下气的张铭恩即使还想推开陈伟霆但也已经没力气了。他红着一张脸辛苦地喘着气，双手死死地抵在陈伟霆的胸前，颇有点誓死不从的味道，简直和之前在床上的样子判若两人。

“你到底怎么了？”被张铭恩这巨大的前后反差弄得一头雾水的陈伟霆忍不住道，他看着这人喘得辛苦的样子就有些心疼，便凑上去想要亲他，可谁知道张铭恩竟然直接伸手推开了他的脸。

“你别碰我。”张铭恩嗓子沙哑道。

“啧，到底怎么了，刚刚不还说想做吗？”

“那你不是不想做吗！”

陈伟霆一愣，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“你是因为这个所以生的气？”

“不是！”张铭恩不知怎么的突然觉得有点丢人，他趁着陈伟霆这会儿放松了警惕就想推开他逃跑，但后者却一把抓住了他的肩膀把人牢牢按了回去。

“是因为我最近都没碰你吗？”

“都说了不是！”

“那你脸红什么？”

“我——”张铭恩差点脱口而出一句国骂，他很想说自己这是被他气的，然而看着近在咫尺的这张脸，到了嘴边的话却又不知为何拐了个弯。顿时觉得自己很不争气的张铭恩干脆别过脸不理陈伟霆，然而在内心深处他却又不安分地期待起什么东西来。

“你是不是想我了？”而陈伟霆的读心术仿佛终于重新上线，张铭恩被他那低沉的嗓音问得心底一颤，下意识地就垂下了眼想要藏起自己的情绪。陈伟霆看着他这个欲盖弥彰的样子就忍不住叹了口气，又是愧疚又是心疼地亲了亲他的脸颊，干脆把人抱进怀里安抚地拍了拍他的背。其实陈伟霆从来不觉得自己是个懂得读心的人，只不过是张铭恩太好懂罢了。这个人心里想的东西从来都藏不住，只要轻轻一诱导就会全部写在脸上，所以现在他知道这个人不是真的想和他分手，他只是太想他了，想到几乎丢掉了自己。但其实陈伟霆对此应该早就有所察觉了，可最近他实在是太忙太忙太忙，即使是意识到也没有时间和精力去解决。他本想只要熬过这一段时间就好了，只要等这几天过去，等他为这人精心准备的惊喜完美无缺，他们就可以回到以前那样甚至比那还要再亲密几分的生活里，但他却没想到这段时间的冷落竟然会让张铭恩不安到这个地步，更没有想过自己竟然差点因小失大。

“我带你去个地方。”

如果他真的失去了张铭恩，那么这些日子以来他所做的一切努力又有什么意义呢？

“……去哪儿？”

陈伟霆对着怀里的人笑了笑，像是故意要逗他开心一样捏了捏他的鼻子。

“一个给你惊喜的地方。”

虽然话是这么说，但其实惊喜本身并不是这个所谓的“地方”。不过当张铭恩跟着陈伟霆来到他的舞团社门口时，他还是下意识地感到了一丝紧张。这个地方他不是第一次来，当初陈伟霆打算建立自己的工作室时他就跟着他跑遍了几乎整个北京城，最终选择这个地方也是他们一起做的决定。那段时候陈伟霆几乎每天都泡在这个地方，这栋加上地下室一共三层的建筑几乎都是他一手设计并装修出来的，对于他来说，这就相当于他的亲生儿子，是他无比珍视的存在。张铭恩还记得那个时候的陈伟霆相当担心自己会不理解，但其实他不知道对于一个从事创作的人来说，这种心情他是再明白不过了。然而在这个地方彻底建成之后，张铭恩就几乎没有再到这边来了，如今重新走进这个地方，他才发现里面的一砖一瓦都已经和他印象中的样子不太一样，然而陌生之中却又带着一些熟悉感。

“我们去楼下。”

“楼下不是演出的地方吗，你今晚有表演？”

“本来没有的，现在有了。”

陈伟霆笑得有些神秘但又昭然若揭，张铭恩一下被他弄得有些紧张起来，然而却隐隐有些期待。

“你到底要干嘛？”

“嘘——”陈伟霆朝他做了噤声的动作，“待会小心脚下。”

张铭恩张了张嘴下意识地还想追问，但陈伟霆已经推开了大门将他拉了进去。一下子被迎面吹来的风惊到的张铭恩本能地闭上了眼睛，他踉跄着走了几步才突然发现脚下踩的竟全是沙子。顿时一阵愕然的张铭恩连忙转头去看陈伟霆想要个解释，但房间里却突然响起了音乐声，紧接着一群舞蹈演员从暗处出现在舞台上，他们踩着鼓点的节奏迅速地排好队形，随即灯光熄灭，一束聚光打在舞台的中央。张铭恩微微张了张嘴，只觉得有什么东西要呼之欲出，而这时耳边响起了大门被打开的吱呀声，他看到一个陌生但又熟悉的人出现在道具门的背后。

“陈阿姨你好，我是张铭恩。”

张铭恩猛吸一口气捂住了自己的嘴巴，他不敢置信地回头看着陈伟霆，却被那人脸上得意又灿烂的笑容烫得眼睛有些发热。他只好又迅速回过了头，惊讶地看着舞台上的场景迅速地从客厅转换到卧室内，而两位主演的舞者正在那矮桌旁跳着一支激烈而又缠绵的舞。

“这是我们的初吻。”陈伟霆解说的声音过于适时地在耳边响起，张铭恩被他说得顿时有些不敢看了，只好暂时转移注意力道：“你之前让我录的那些话就是为了这个吗？”

“你还记得这周末是什么日子吗？”陈伟霆反问了他一句。

张铭恩一下子没想起来，只好心虚地问：“什么日子？”

陈伟霆笑着抱住他亲了亲他的嘴唇，又亲昵地搂着他的腰贴上他的脸蹭了蹭，低声道：“我们的第一次。”

“你！”顿时感觉脸上有点发烫的张铭恩下意识就想挣脱陈伟霆的怀抱，但后者反而将他抱得更紧。

“我本来是想等到那天再给你看这个的，但我猜你可能等不及了。”陈伟霆说着朝张铭恩的耳朵吹了口气，立刻就把人痒得缩起了脖子。

“我……你为什么不跟我说……”张铭恩有些羞愧而又恼怒道。

“说了就不是惊喜了啊。”陈伟霆很是无辜道，“但谁猜到你这么耐不住性子，几天不碰就要闹分手，你说我之前是不是太惯着你了？”

“去你的。”张铭恩恼羞成怒地骂道。

陈伟霆笑得放肆而开怀，却又温柔地把张铭恩转了过来面对自己。

“还要分不分手了？”他有些坏心眼地问着，却也没有打算真的要听张铭恩的回答。你说他是自信也好，自卑也罢，但确实在他内心的某个地方真的不如他看起来的那般强大，他也会害怕，害怕失去，尤其是失去眼前的这个人。所以这个吻，他吻得比以往任何一次都要轻柔而小心翼翼，仿佛对待一件珍品，生怕自己一不小心就会把它弄坏。

“不分了。”而被珍惜着的人则觉得自己像个被宠坏了的孩子，他紧紧地抱着陈伟霆，自责而又委屈，撒娇般地蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，仿佛在索求第二个吻。

“以后，不许再提这几个字。”陈伟霆一边轻咬着张铭恩的嘴唇一边道。张铭恩乖巧地应着他，难得主动一回含住他的下唇轻轻地吸了一下。陈伟霆一时没忍住轻哼了一声，按住张铭恩的后脑便加深了这个吻。

精心排练的舞蹈到底是没有顺利演完，虽然有些可惜，却也不失为另一种美好的结果。空旷的地下室被热带的沙子和海边的装饰所填满，就连舞台的边缘都贴满了海岸边熟悉的木栅栏。陈伟霆抱着张铭恩坐在沙子上，告诉他其实自己本来想把这个地方装扮成海滩公园的样子，但那个难度实在太高，他才换了个风格。张铭恩笑着回头吻他，什么也没说只道了一句谢谢。陈伟霆着满足地埋在他的颈间吸了口气，握住他的手对他说，“我还有一样东西要给你”。

从舞台来到后台的休息室，陈伟霆按着张铭恩的肩膀让他坐在自己的梳妆台前。亮白而又掺了些许暖黄的灯光照得张铭恩的皮肤越发的白净，陈伟霆着迷地看着镜中的人，只觉得自己仿佛看到了时间的宠儿。

“把盒子打开看看。”他一边用手梳理着张铭恩额边的碎发一边道。还是第一次坐在梳妆镜前的张铭恩有些不习惯地躲避着镜中的自己，他拿起桌上的那个精致的黑色盒子，不知为何突然有点紧张。

盒子的构造和普通的首饰盒没有两样，张铭恩掀开盖子后就被里面全黑的布面吸引了目光，紧接着一个精致的银环落入他的眼中，让他情不自禁地用手轻轻地勾起了它。

“这是……”从银环的大小和粗细来看怎么都不像是戒指一类的饰品，但又没有链子串着，所以也不会是项链。另外张铭恩注意到银环的某一处显然要比其他地方细，几乎跟针一样，而且它似乎还是可以打开的。

“耳环。”陈伟霆看着盒子里的银环说出了张铭恩心里的答案，“你别看它简单，这可是我亲手做的。”

“我又没有耳洞，你送我这个干嘛。”张铭恩下意识嫌弃道，然而却也不舍得放下这个简单却又精致的小玩意。

“没有就打一个呗，不疼的。”陈伟霆捏了捏张铭恩的肩膀哄骗道，他一边看着那挂在他指尖上的银环，一边用手揉了揉张铭恩的右耳耳垂。“你戴着好看，真的。”

张铭恩半信半疑地看了他一眼，还是有些犹豫地用指尖戳了戳银环开口后那细如银针的部分。“你就不能送点别的我能戴的东西嘛……”

“你信我一次，这真的好看。而且它跟我耳朵上的是一对，都是我亲手做的，全世界就这一对。”

张铭恩闻言看向了陈伟霆左耳上的银环，听他这么一讲才发现这个耳环好像的确是以前没见过，而且他原本还以为这样的一个环扣在耳垂上会显得有些怪异，但看他戴上之后才发觉这样的妆扮却是斯文而性感。虽然张铭恩不认为自己也能戴出这样的感觉来，却也不得不说被他勾得有点心动。而且不知为何，张铭恩一想到他要因为戴上这个银环而在耳朵上打一个洞，就觉得有种莫名的悸动感。仿佛从此他的身上就会多一个不可磨灭的标志，标志着他是陈伟霆的所有物。被自己的这个念头弄得有点耳朵发烫的张铭恩连忙收了收自己的胡思乱想，他小心翼翼地抬起眼看向陈伟霆，视线不由自主地顺着他的动作落在自己的右耳耳垂上。

“真的不疼吗？”

“真的不疼。”

张铭恩还是半信半疑地看着陈伟霆，但到底遂了他的心同意了。

耳垂消毒后取出一次性的穿孔器按压在选定的穿刺点。面对着镜子的张铭恩感觉到针头抵上皮肤后忍不住有些紧张，然而接下来的一切迅速得让他连疼痛的感觉都没来得及发生就已经结束，他只记得“啪”的一声巨响在耳边响起，紧接着一个坚硬的物体穿过了他的耳朵，陌生的重量轻微地往下拉扯着他的耳垂，一抹亮色的银白便固定在了他的耳朵上。

“我就说好看吧。”陈伟霆满意地看着镜子里的张铭恩笑道，他用手撩起他耳边的头发，轻柔地拨了拨那精致的银环。镜子里那张秀气的脸庞如他所料地被这小小的一个耳环勾出了一抹从未有过的媚意，并在他乖巧的模样下显得越发的生动而撩人。陈伟霆越看就越是有些忍不住地凑上去吻了吻他的耳朵，舌尖迫不及待地避开他的伤口舔了舔他的耳垂，尔后用嘴唇夹住了那银环轻轻地吻了吻。

张铭恩被他这个有意无意的动作撩得有些心头发痒，他止不住渴望地转头对上陈伟霆的视线，有些羞赧却又迫切地碰了碰他的唇，引诱着男人主动吻上他。一个饱含热切和诉求的吻如花般绽放在两人的唇间，陈伟霆温柔而霸道地捧着张铭恩的脸，粗壮的手臂搂着他的腰直接把人从椅子抱到了身后的沙发上。张铭恩轻喘着抱紧了他的脖子，身体顺从地跨坐在男人的腿上，任由他肆意而热切地爱抚着自己的身体。这一次，他们做的规矩但又纵情，隐忍的呻吟夹杂着粗重的喘息在这个小小的化妆间不断地回响着，肉体碰撞带来的放肆快感如同永不停歇的海浪，每一下都那么激烈地拍打着他们的身体。陈伟霆双手握着张铭恩柔韧的腰，迷恋地在他身上贪婪着永远都不会感到足够的欢愉，他热烈地亲吻着，舔咬着，发烫的手心不断地游走在他腰侧和背脊上，仿佛想要将这个人的一切深深地印刻在血液中那般用力地抱着他。张铭恩在他怀里仰着头急促地喘息着，略显单薄的躯体如同一艘小船在巨浪中不断起伏颠簸着。他用力地攀着陈伟霆的肩膀，仿佛船长紧紧地握住了他的船舵。但是他已经没有力气去掌控前进的方向，只能放任大海将它席卷至未至的海域。

高潮来临之时两人都发出了颤栗而又舒悦的声音，彻底被满足了的张铭恩由心至身都沉浸在了欢愉的世界中。他难得甜腻地抱着陈伟霆呻吟了起来，如同小动物得到爱抚后的撒娇一般，软糯软糯地十分让人想要疼爱他。于是被撩拨到的陈伟霆只犹豫了片刻就抱着人又深吻了起来。他轻揉着张铭恩的后颈，搂着他的腰将他放倒在沙发上，分开他修长的双腿便又一次进入了他的身体。因再度袭来的而呻吟出声的人在陈伟霆的身下伸展出美好的曲线，而那垂挂在他耳朵上的银环则随着他颤动的动作晃出了惑人的银光。陈伟霆情不自禁地着迷看着，看他的恋人在他身下情迷意乱，又看他的爱人在他面前尽展媚态，他感到无比的幸福与满足，那澎湃的情感不断地在他胸口膨胀，压得他难以呼吸却又心满意足。

最后，他们又一次地在浓烈的爱意中攀上了巅峰。陈伟霆紧紧地握住张铭恩的手颤抖着在他体内射出精液，那由释放带来的获得感充实得让他难以言喻。他抱着有些迷乱的人温柔亲吻着，扶着他坐起靠在自己的身上，又拿过纸巾替他暂且清理一下有些狼藉的下身。这时张铭恩抬起头吻了吻他的嘴角，陈伟霆又有些心猿意马地看着他，忍了一会儿还是只回了他一个缠绵的吻，便算是暂时放过了他。可张铭恩似乎完全没有意识到自己刚刚逃过一劫，还是那样惹火地挑逗着陈伟霆，仿佛在刻意挑战他的极限一般。

“下次换我给你送点什么。”他轻咬着陈伟霆的嘴唇对他笑道，“比如……戒指之类的。”

陈伟霆的心跳顿时漏了一拍，他几乎有些失控地用力地咬了咬张铭恩的嘴唇，努力压抑着自己的欲望低声问他道：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“当然知道。”张铭恩勾着嘴唇笑得纯真而又得意，“我在跟你预求婚。”

陈伟霆的脑子几乎是轰地一声全炸了，他用力地按住张铭恩的后脑发狠般地吻住了他，同时心里因为巨大的狂喜而兴奋得几乎炸开了花。虽然对他来说，这对耳环其实就已经是预求婚，但既然张铭恩也有这个打算，那就让他暂且瞒住不说吧。

“回家？”一个吻结束后，陈伟霆摸了摸张铭恩的头发问道。张铭恩轻哼着点了点头，无意识地撩起了耳边的碎发露出那精致的银环来。陈伟霆被他这个动作击中了心里的软处，忍不住抓住他的手腕凑上前去吻了吻他的耳朵。

“回去继续？”他蛊惑般地贴着张铭恩的耳朵低问道。张铭恩下意识地愣了愣，然后红着耳朵轻轻地点了点头。陈伟霆满意地轻笑出声，搂着他的腰又吻了吻他的耳环。

此时天上的夜色已深，然而属于两人的夜晚才正要开始。


End file.
